Soirée de neige
by Oxytreza
Summary: Ce soirlà, malgré le froid, quelque chose allait le réchauffer... :zoroscar lemon: écrit a deux sur msn avec skuld46 était initialement dans misc mais déplacé


Paring : Zoro/Scar (nooooooon ! Ne nous tapez paaaaas ! )

Rating : T

Disclaimer : écrit à deux sur MSN avec skul46. Rien à nous

Soirée de neige…

Brrr, la neige, c'est froid, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en faisait l'expérience, il détestait ça, la neige, bien que les baignades dans l'eau glacée ne le dérangeaient pas, c'était bon pour l'affermissement des muscles et de la peau… Il entra tout de même précipitamment dans sa maison, leur maison, qu'ils venaient d'acheter il n'y a pas très longtemps d'ailleurs, pour aller se réchauffer au coin du feu… il revenait du boulot, la vie dans le dojo à cette période de l'année était assez calme, il faisait la plupart du temps très froid et pas mal des mioches étaient malades… il n'allait pas tarder à l'être aussi d'ailleurs… Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du salon, une douce chaleur l'envahit, son amant avait pensé à allumer le feu, génial, il n'aurait pas à le faire lui-même… De plus, sur le fauteuil en face de l'âtre, il put remarquer avec plaisir qu'il y était allongé, les yeux clos, il avait sûrement eu une dure et longue journée, à voir son état de grande fatigue… Il s'approcha doucement, se pencha sur lui et posa ses lèvres encore glacées sur les siennes, si chaudes. L'endormi ouvrit les paupières, puis se rendant compte de l'identité de la personne qui l'embrassait, il passa ses mains dans sa nuque et l'obligea à approfondir le baiser. Le premier entrouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se mêlèrent avec délices et plaisir. Il s'assit sur son amant et lui demanda : « Passé une bonne journée, Scar ?

-Horrible, t'as pas idée. Et toi, Zoro ?

-Idem

- Ben je vois, en plus, tu es gelé ! »

Zoro esquissa un sourire… Oui, c'est vrai, il était congelé, mais le froid n'allait pas tarder à le quitter non ? D'ailleurs, il sentit une main se faufiler sous son pull, elle était chaude et bien partie pour faire fondre la glace que la neige avait faite de lui… Le professeur de kendo se détendit un peu plus et se laissa aller sous les douces caresses. Il soupira de bien-être en sentant la langue de son amant dans son cou, sa main droite dans son dos et sa main gauche qui commençait à forcer l'entrée du pantalon. Et bien, il ne semblait pas être lent en besogne, son compagnon, aujourd'hui, alors qu'il semblait déjà bien fatigué ! Zoro frissonna lorsqu'une main parvint finalement à s'introduire dans son pantalon et caresser son entrejambe. Scar était remonté jusqu'à l'oreille de son amant : "Allez, on va décongeler tout ça..." et Zoro se contenta de soupire d'aise à nouveau en guise de réponse. Zoro passa ses bras autour du cou de Scar et lui murmura: "Je commence déjà à chauffer..." les deux hommes eurent un sourire pervers de concert, et Scar fit mine de passer ses bras puissants sous les fesses du bretteur pour l'emmener sur le lit, mais Zoro le retient en disant: "Non, on reste ici. On est bien, près du feu, non ? " Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Zoro enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant, le rapprochant un peu plus contre lui et en passant ses mains à son tour sous son pull et dans son pantalon tout en allant picorer son cou de baisers brefs mais affamés. Scar eut un drôle de sourire, et entreprit de retirer le haut de Zoro. Une fois torse nu, celui-ci fut assailli de coups de langue, de baisers et de morsures diverses et variées. Il soupira de plaisir et passa ses bras autour du cou puissant de Scar qui le regarda par en dessous et lui demanda: "Qui fait la femme, aujourd'hui ? " Zoro haussa un sourcil en souriant tout aussi bizarrement que son amant : « Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire comme ça… ». Apparemment, Zoro prenait ça comme un jeu et Scar le suivit en ajoutant qu'il n'avait rien insinué de tel alors que Zoro était en train de s'occuper à inverser la situation… Cette fois, c'était Scar qui était assis sur Zoro et qui était en train de se faire déshabiller. Ce n'était pas particulièrement désagréable (surtout quand on avait les mains aussi chaudes et douces que celles de Zoro) mais il ne tenait pas à se faire avoir ce soir-là. Il se laissa aller un moment aux exquises caresses de son amant faisant réagir chaque parcelle de peau. Zoro lui suçotait lascivement le cou alors que ses mains menaçaient d'envahir son pantalon. Cependant, Scar l'arrêta en lui retenant le poignet et le prit de vitesse. Les deux hommes eurent une sorte de sourire carnassier et Scar ré-inversa la situation, souleva son amant et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre et le transporta en sifflotant jusqu'à la chambre tandis que le professeur de kendo se débattait comme il pouvait. Il remarqua bien vite que se tortiller dans tous les sens ne l'aiderait à rien et une autre forme de torture se présentait à lui pour le faire flancher. Ainsi positionné, il avait le dos musclé de Scar à disposition et il pouvait donc adopter cette nouvelle forme de contre attaque. Scar sursauta brusquement quand il sentit les paumes de l'homme sur ses fesses, manquant de le faire tomber. Il grogna et le fit glisser sur le lit, avant de se placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. L'homme aux cheveux gris se pencha en avant et entreprit de lécher avec application de cou de Zoro qui poussa un gémissement, tandis que ses mains glissaient le long des hanches de Scar afin de déboucler sa ceinture. Lorsque les mains désormais bien réchauffées et non plus gelées par la neige finirent enfin par frôler son erection déjà bien présente, Scar eut un petit moment d'inatention devant cette vague de plaisir qui commençait à le prendre. Quand il repris ses esprit, il était déjà trop tard: Zoro avait pris le dessus et le regardait avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux. C'était toujours un jeux entre eux deux quand ils voulaient faire l'amour. Qui allait gagner le grand prix? En attendant, c'était Zoro qui se présentait le meilleur candidat. Il défit lui-même son pantalon puis fit glisser celui de Scar de long de ses cuisses musclées. La chaleur ambiante ne cessait d'augmenter et c'était à présent à celui qui garderait ses esprits le plus longtemps pour pouvoir prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Zoro, alors qu'il repassait pour la énième fois ses lèvres sur le bas-ventre de Scar, introduisit un doigt en son amant. Scar émit un râle particulièrement excitant suivit d'un long gémissement tandis que Zoro prenait en bouche sa virilité et commençait à imposer un rythme de va et vient rapide et enivrant. Il passa une main dans les cheveux verts de Zoro alors que son autre mains se crispait dans les draps qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de défaire. Scar se sentit près du nom retour et ne cessait de gémir alors que son amant venait d'ajouter un autre doigt en lui et en imprimant le même rythme que celui de ses lèvres. La vue de Scar se brouillait et il poussa un long dri de plaisir quand il se libéra dans la bouche de son amant. C'était définitif: ce n'était pas lui qui allait mener la danse ce soir. Zoro redressa et mit en position. Il regarda son amant, attendant son feu vert. Scar hocha légèrement la tête et son professeur de kendo le pénétra assez brutalement, il fallait l'avouer. Mais après tout... Il était habitué. Tout comme il savait très bien que les premiers éclairs de douleurs s'évanouissaient bien vite. Les va et viens rapides mais si jouissifs de Zoro leur arrachaient à tous les deux des grognements de plaisirs. Scar avait passé ses mains dans le dos de Zoro et il lui lacérait gentiment la peau alors que ce dernier tendait une main vers son sexe à nouveau tendu pour lui imprimer un mouvement similaire au sien. Ils se dirigeaient lentement mais sûrement vers le septième ciel, voire même plus haut, leurs cris augmentant de plus en plus dans les décibels. Zoro se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sans et poussa un ultime cri en se libérant, bientôt suivis de Scar et les deux amants retombèrent essoufflés, mais contents, sur le lit. « La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'aurais

- Pourquoi, ça ne t'a pas plu?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça... » Les deux hommes sourirent puis Zoro se serra contre le trose de Scar qui tira les couvertures sur eux. Il entoura de ses bras de kendoka et ils s'endormirent en même temps que la neige cessait de tomber au-dehors.

Fin

Bloody : Et voilaaa ! ne nous frappez pas, s'il vous plait ! on en avait envi alors on l'a fait, c'est tout…Y en auras sûrement d'autre qui suivront, d'ailleurs….

Skuld : Vi, vi. Une ch'tite review s'il vous plait ? aïe, non, pas les concombres pourris !


End file.
